


Fracture

by TanzaNightSky



Category: Fracture - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanzaNightSky/pseuds/TanzaNightSky
Summary: Where does your mind go when you sleep?You dream, right?Not every dream is fantasy, though...What if I told you that there are those who live among us, who travel to another dimension when they sleep, another realm; another plane of awareness? A place of Dreams and Nightmares called the Aether?Sounds unbelievable, right?It's not.The Aether is real, and so are the Nightmares. The only people able to keep the Nightmares from shattering the fragile Barrier that splits our realities are called Drifters.But the Barrier is getting weaker.And the Nightmares are getting stronger.Kiera and Damien are the only Drifter Pair powerful enough to stop the Nightmares from breaking through the Barrier and decimating our world, turning literally your worst nightmares into reality.The only problem?They hate each other.





	1. Prologue

A deafening crack echoed through the sky. With tired eyes, Bastion turned towards the Barrier. 

“We’re too late,” he said to Hex. 

“No!” The dishevelled man that stood beside the Pillar looked nothing like his friend. The weeks they’d spent in this hell had worn him thin, whittling away as much his sanity as his body. “We have to try!”

“Hex…” Bastion tried, reaching towards his friend. “There’s nothing we can do. It’s Fractured. It won’t be long now till the Nightmares Shatter it.”

Hex wasn’t listening. His hands flew feverishly in front of the hulking stone structure. The Runes he was trying to reignite only dimmed quicker the longer he worked. They had been at it for days, but the Barrier was too weak already. They were too late. 

“The only thing we can do is warn Monarch.” Bastion said, turning away. When Hex didn’t follow, he sighed. “She needs to prepare. We can’t fight them here anymore.” 

Hex yelled out, pulling at his hair. “No!” he said. “I refuse to give up! I can do this, I know I can. Please, Bastion. Please.” 

Bastion’s will crumbled. This was his closest friend; his partner. He couldn’t leave him now. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asked tiredly. A new light of hope spawned in Hex’s eyes at his words. 

“Take my hand.”


	2. Chapter 1

Kiera had a peculiarity. 

Most days when she woke up, she was fine. But then there were those days that she was just exhausted. 

Now, you might be thinking that this is completely normal. But with Kiera, her exhaustion was usually accompanied by strangely vivid dreams; and they were always of the same place. 

And always with the same person. 

She only ever remembered snippets of these dreams; a dark wasteland covered in ash and dust, a lusus naturae and the prominent feeling of utter wrongness, but he was always there. She could feel him as if he were a physical part of her, like her hand or her foot, but she could never remember what he looked like. The monsters, however, were mostly easy to remember. They were always similar, with only a few differences. Most had tentacles or big teeth – or both; some had no eyes and some had too many eyes. 

The dreams mostly ended the same way, with her and what she assumed was her partner fighting and defeating the monsters. Sometimes it took longer, and those were the days she woke up and felt as if she didn’t even want to get out of bed. Most days, it was a mercifully short fight and she awoke with only minimal fatigue. 

She had learnt to recognise when these dreams would start, always in a strangely beautiful room adorned with gold and silver. Her and her partner would always meet with someone and then travel outside. Sometimes she could remember the strange difference in the sky. It was almost as if they were standing on a line; and on one side the sky was dark with malevolent clouds that only held the promise of bone-chilling, eternal rain. 

On the other, she could see the deep blue of a summer sky, completely clear of clouds. Then, the dream would always skip ahead to where she and her partner were battling the monster, or monsters. They would always end victorious, and although she woke exhausted, it was always with a sense of accomplishment. A sense of ‘I did good.’

She never understood why these dreams plagued her, but they had every night since she had turned fifteen. 

This morning was one of the better ones for her. She woke with only mild fatigue, and was luckily able to muster enough motivation to pull herself out of bed. And just as well, as it was the first day of her last year of school. 

Her house was very close to the school, so she normally walked every morning; except on those she was too exhausted to even walk to the bathroom. Today was an unusually warm winter day plagued with grey clouds. She smiled faintly as she sniffed the promise of rain. 

When she arrived at school, her best friend tackled her.

“Kiera!” She screamed like a banshee, tumbling into her. “I missed you so frikken much!” 

Kiera giggled and tentatively wrapped her arms around her friend and patted her back. The jarring movement made her bracelet jingle. The tiny fragments of mirror and crystal clinked together to form a beautiful song.

“I can see so,” she remarked, smirking. Her friend pulled away and took a step back. 

“And you didn’t miss me? Hmh.” She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, glancing away. 

“’Cmon, Bear.” Kiera whined, giving in to her friend’s antics. The nickname prompted her friend to meet her eyes. “You know I missed you.”

Amber Lockheart was one of the weakest people on the planet when it came to persuasion. If there was anybody weaker, Kiera would’ve liked to meet them.

“Oh, I know you did!” Amber gave in and crushed her best friend into another suffocating hug. Kiera giggled again, but cut herself off quickly as her eye caught on something – or should I say – someone. Amber moved back and followed her friend’s gaze.

“Ugh.” She said, flicking her auburn curls over her shoulder and crossing her arms. Kiera snorted. She was staring at Damien Thorne, the one person she hated most in the world. The person that also happened to be her best friend’s cousin. 

“You know you don’t have to hate him just because I do,” Kiera remarked, smiling lightly. 

“Um, hello! Yes I do!” Amber said, throwing her arms up in the air. Just for emphasis, she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled across the school courtyard, effectively drawing everyone’s attention. “Jackass!” 

Damien glanced toward his estranged cousin and rolled his eyes as she gave him the finger for extra effect. Kiera chuckled and grabbed her friend’s arm, dragging her away towards the school building. Amber still managed to childishly stick her tongue out at Damien before she was yanked away. 

“Ow!” She exclaimed as Kiera dragged her away. “Are you trying to steal my arm? I need that, y’know. That’s why its firmly attached.” She knocked on her shoulder for emphasis. 

Kiera just shook her head and continued pulling her friend, but she did loosen her grip a bit. 

Damien watched them go from the other end of the courtyard, shaking his head as he watched his childish cousin disappear behind a shrub. He and Amber had once been the best of friends, inseparable, but now they had drifted apart. And all because of Kiera. 

She was the person he hated most in the world. 

He lifted his hand up to finger the totem hanging around his neck. It was a small piece of wood carved to look like an owl that hung on a strip of leather. Amber had given it to him as a present on his fifteenth birthday. That was when she had gone through the faze of obsessing over everything native American, legends and superstitions to match. 

She had told him that he reminded her of the owl spirit, and that the totem would enhance his own. She said it would give him the capacity to see beyond deceit and masks, to see what others didn’t. She also told him that the Owl was the announcer of death or change, but the death thing was the main reason he kept it around. The death thing was cool. 

He dropped his hand to his side and tugged his back-pack over his shoulder before making his way into the school building as the bell rang.

-

Seven hours later, the ecstatic students exited the collection of prison cells ironically called a place of learning. Kiera and Amber loped out into cool afternoon and Kiera stretched her hands up towards the dark sky, sighing contentedly.

“I don’t have that much homework,” She said to her friend. “Wanna go see a movie or something?”

Amber pouted. 

“Sorry. Damn Mrs. Davids is already giving us a test tomorrow on last year’s work. I have to brush up and study my ass off, cus I don’t remember a thing!” She whined.

Kiera chuckled and patted her friend on her back. 

“Sorry darling,” she said, smiling sadly. “I suppose I could go take a nap. I could really use a nap. A nap sounds real good round ‘bout now.” 

Amber snorted. “You sleep a lot these days, y’know. Its unnatural.”

Kiera slapped her friend’s shoulder. “I’m a growing girl, I need my sleep! Nothing unnatural about it.”

Amber snorted again. Sometimes Kiera thought her ancestors may have been pigs. 

“Yea, sure.” Amber said and started descending the stairs. She waved back as she spotted her mother’s car. “See ya!” She yelled and jogged the rest of the way. 

Kiera waved back before hooking her thumbs through her back-pack’s straps and trotting down the stairs. A loud crack of thunder startled her. She looked up just in time to catch the first drop of rain on her nose. 

After that drop, all hell broke loose and the sky poured out everything it had. The rain came crashing down all around her, soaking her to the bone. She quickly jogged to the bus stop that stood by the side of the road and ducked under it, shivering and chattering her teeth. She rubbed her hands over her shoulders to warm herself up. 

She pulled her phone out her back pocket to call her mom, but was dismayed to find that the rain had rendered it useless. She yelled furiously and tapped it on her hand, but it didn’t turn back on. She shoved it in her bag and quickly went back to rubbing her shoulders and glaring at the rain. 

Hopefully her mom would realise her dilemma and come fetch her, but knowing her mom, that would probably happen a couple hours after she caught hypothermia and died. She huffed and rubbed harder. 

A navy car pulled up in front of the stop and the passenger door swung open. 

“Get in.” Damien called from the driver’s seat. Kiera narrowed her eyes and contemplated her options. 

“Dammit, Kiera.” He said. “Amber already hates me enough. Don’t make her blame me for your death too.” 

Kiera rolled her eyes and relented, jogging the short distance to the car and jumping in. She quickly pulled the door closed and started rubbing her hands together. 

“Don’t slam my doors!” Damien called angrily. Kiera just rolled her eyes at him and quickly pulled her seatbelt on, aggressively plugging it in before going back to rubbing her hands. 

Damien jerked the car into drive and swerved out the school parking lot. The movement was so sudden that Kiera clutched the dashboard. 

“Watch it!” She yelled. “There’s no need for us both to die today!” 

Damien did not reply. The drive was mercifully short and Kiera was able to leave his company rather quickly. She hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt and threw the door open, climbing out and slamming it behind her.

“Hey!” Damien yelled, throwing his hands up. He glared after her as she ran up her front steps and started unlocking the front door. 

“Thank you, Damien.” He muttered, pulling away from her house and driving away. “My pleasure, Kiera. It’s always so wonderful to have you slam my doors and judge my driving.” He huffed and drove home. 

Kiera fumbled with her keys for what felt like hours before she was finally let into her own house. She quickly shut the door behind her and breathed heavily, leaning her back against it. She pushed herself off it and yelled angrily, throwing her bag on the floor and stomping towards the stairs. 

She paused. 

She huffed and turned back, aggressively fetching her phone, a bowl and some rice from the kitchen. She frantically poured the rice into the bowl, spilling most of it around the bowl instead of in it, and then dropped her phone into it. She snatched it off the table, leaving the mess and trudging upstairs. 

After a warm shower and a change of clothes, she felt much better. She made her way to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. 

Damien stood waiting in his driveway for ten minutes, attempting to open the garage door with the remote before giving up and throwing the remote on the seat next to him. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and the house keys and trudged up to his door. He let himself in and stomped through the house, throwing his bag on the floor of his room before collapsing face-first on his bed.

They both fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 2

“Mirage, wake up.” Mirage was rudely awoken by her partner’s insistent prodding. She groaned and swatted his hand away. 

“Five more minutes,” She yawned and rolled over. A second later, she felt his poking persist. In a movement faster than he could comprehend she had sat up and had her fist to his throat. He could feel the cool metal of her ring pressing against his neck. 

“What did I tell you about waking me up?” She growled, pressing her middle finger harder against his throat. He gave her an unimpressed sigh and swatted her hand away. She growled and collapsed back onto her pillow. 

“Fable needs us in the Hall,” He explained. “She said it was urgent.”

“Well, no shit Sherlock,” Mirage said, finally getting to her feet. “It’s always urgent. What’s the matter this time?” 

“I dunno,” he sat down on his bed that was on the other side of the room. “She just said it was urgent. More so than usual.” 

“Fine.” She sighed and pulled her dark leather cloak on over her black silk shirt and jeans. “Let’s go see.” Once she had pulled on her boots, she followed Reaper’s lead out the room.

Their room was close to the Hall of Consciousness, so they didn’t have to walk very far to find out what was so urgent. Mirage shoved past Reaper to enter the hall first. She did not enjoy being woken up. 

The Hall was the biggest room in the Keep, lavishly adorned with black marble pillars that held up the glass ceiling. The floor was also black marble, and both the pillars and the floor were inlaid with silver and sapphire flecks and trails. The magical thing about them, however, was that they always seemed to be moving. They were supposed to represent the ever-changing river of consciousness, with the flecks and trails being the current. 

Mirage’s heels clicked and clattered against the mystical floor as she angrily made her way over to Fable, the High Priestess of the Aether. When she saw her face, however, her anger dwindled to little more than a smouldering pile of ash. 

“Fable, what’s going on?” Mirage hurried over to the Priestess. Fable grasped her friend’s hands in her own and gave her a grave look. 

“It’s the Barrier,” She said, her voice uncharacteristically weak.

“What about the Barrier?” Reaper said urgently, hurrying over to stand next to his partner. Fable drew her eyes from Mirage’s for a moment, and Reaper could immediately see the problem. 

“It grows close to Shattering,” Fable said, her eyes turning glassy. A sudden crack of thunder drew all eyes in the room to the transparent ceiling. Normally, there was a clean line between the dark night sky and the clear blue, but today Mirage could see that the Night was bleeding into the Day. 

Wisps of darkness flickered between the clear blue of the summer sky, tainting it. Mirage’s hands came up to cover her gaping mouth as she glimpsed the destruction that would surely befall the Aether. 

“But that’s impossible, isn’t it?” Mirage whispered, letting her hands fall to her sides as she turned back to Fable. “After the Fracture, Hex and Bastion made sure it could never happen again. How will it Shatter?”

“I don’t know.” Fable shook her head. “We just received news from Gazer. Shadow found cracks in the Barrier; it has weakened substantially. They should be back shortly.”

“You sent them to the Barrier?” Reaper broke in. “That’s suicide!”

“Gazer and Shadow were the strongest Drifter Pair we had on hand, we had to send them.” Fable explained frantically. “We had to find out why They were getting so difficult to Banish. This was why – They are growing stronger as the Barrier weakens.”

Reaper ran his hands through his hair. Mirage set her mouth into a thin line. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked. Fable turned her sad eyes on her. 

“The only thing we can do; send you two to the Barrier.” Fable whispered. 

“What?!” Reaper and Mirage yelled in unison. 

“We’ll die!” Reaper threw his hands in the air. 

“Its suicide!” Mirage matched his tone. 

“Please,” Fable said softly. “You two are the only Pair that can strengthen it again.”

“How?” Mirage asked. 

“Reaper was Hex’s apprentice; he can redraw the Runes.” Fable explained quickly. “Mirage, you were Bastion’s apprentice. You can protect him better than anyone else while he redraws them. Please, it’s the only way to keep it from Shattering.” 

Mirage sighed and met her partner’s eyes. 

“Can you redraw them?” She asked quietly. Reaper gave her an intense stare before he reluctantly nodded. 

“But,” he said quickly. “It will take very long. Not to mention how long it will take to reach the Barrier first.” 

Mirage turned back to Fable. “We’ll do it, but we need time. How long do we have?” 

“Gazer said Shadow estimated a few days; a week at most.” Fable said gravely. 

“Well,” Mirage chuckled nervously. “I guess we’d better get our asses into gear then.”

Reaper gave her a tight smile. She matched it. 

“When do we leave?” Reaper asked Fable. 

“As soon as possible,” She replied. “What do you need?”


	4. Chapter 3

“I’ll need Darkweed,” Mirage said quickly. 

“What?” Reaper said, whipping his head towards his partner, eyes wide. 

“We’ll be in the Nexus for a week; I need Darkweed to stay awake.” Mirage clarified. “I will not fall asleep in that Domain. You, however, need your strength to draw the Runes.” 

“And you need your strength to protect me!” Reaper retaliated. “Give me some too; we’ll alternate.” He said to Fable. 

The Priestess nodded and hurried away to get the plant. Mirage glared at her partner and shoved past him and out the hall. Reaper sighed and followed after her. Eventually he made it back to their room. He stood in the doorway as he watched her fuss about. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked softly. She glared at him. 

“We are signing our death warrants,” She said as she pulled two onyx-encrusted daggers out of her drawer and examined them. 

“For the good of the Aether,” Reaper said, coming into the room and sitting on his bed. “And for the good of the Otherworld.” 

Mirage sighed and paused, letting her hands drop to her sides. She turned to look at him and sat herself down on the bed. 

“Do you think we know each other?” She asked quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Reaper frowned. 

“In the Otherworld.” Mirage continued. “Do you think we know each other?”

“Miri…” Reaper sighed, getting up to sit next to his partner. “Why do you always ask that?” 

Mirage sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She shrugged. 

“I dunno,” she said. “I guess I just wonder sometimes. I want to know what’s in the Otherworld; what I’m like.” 

Reaper put his arm around her and started rubbing her shoulder. 

“I woke up angry again,” she said. “I was angry in the Otherworld when I went to sleep.” 

“Me too,” Reaper said. “I wonder why.” 

A knock on the door startled them. They looked up to find another Drifter in their doorway. 

“Fable sent the Darkweed,” The girl explained, holding out two vials of black powder. 

“Thank you,” Reaper said, getting up and taking the two bottles from her hands. When he turned back to Mirage, her eyes were fixed on the vials. 

“We’re really doing this?” She asked, meeting his eyes. 

He set his mouth in a grim line and handed her a vial. The bracelet around her wrist tinkled as she took the vial, the small mirror fragments glinting in the light of the room. 

She sighed and got to her feet. Reaper strode past her to the side of his bed and reached into his drawer. His hand emerged clutching a wooden pendant carved to look like an owl that was hanging on a strip of leather. 

He hung it around his neck and sighed, shaking out his arms. The pendant glowed a light orange and the light trailed down his arm and into his hand. Mirage watched as the light seemed to grow and extend into a tangible thing that began to take the shape of her partner’s famous Weapon. 

Once the Weapon had fully taken shape, the light receded back into the wooden owl. Reaper hefted the Scythe, the orange Runes carved along the blade glimmering orange. 

“Show-off,” Mirage muttered and shook her wrist out. The bracelet around her wrist glimmered a light blue and her weapon glittered into existence in her hand. Since her partner’s Talent was Runes and Magic – including fortune telling, but don’t tell him she called it that – his weapon appeared in a way that showcased the fact.

Mirage’s Talent was, well, mirages and illusions, so her Weapon seemed to reveal itself – if that’s how it could be explained – as if it were hidden behind an illusion that suddenly disappeared. 

The double-headed axe had a silver hilt that was long enough to touch the floor when the axe heads were by her shoulder, but the fun thing about it was that she could alter the length of it at any moment. The Axe heads were razor-sharp indestructible mirrors inlaid with small sapphires that glimmered in the light.

She twirled the weapon around her fingers as if it weighed nothing and then stamped it on the floor.

“Let’s go kill some shit.” 

Reaper smiled and shook his head as he followed his partner out the room and down the hall. 

By the time they reached the Hall, at least twenty other people had thanked them and wished them well. Mirage kept her gaze firmly trained on the doors that lead to the Apex; the strip of land that officially separated the Nexus and the Aether. 

When they stepped out the doors, Fable was immediately there to greet them. Thunder continued to rumble above, drawing their attention once more to the tainted sky of the Aether. 

Mirage sighed wistfully as she glanced toward the Domain of Dreams. 

“Why can’t we cut through there again?” She whined, watching the ever-changing landscape. 

“Because Dreams are fickle things,” Fable explained gently. “If you became trapped inside one, you would most likely never escape it. You would live eternally within someone’s unstable consciousness.” 

Mirage sighed and drew her eyes towards the Nexus on the opposite side of the Apex, the Domain of Nightmares. The dark sky set it in an eerie light, the constant thunder and lightning highlighting the terrors of Consciousness. 

“I still think it would be preferable to going in there.” She muttered. 

“C’mon,” Reaper said, forcefully patting her back. “There’s no need to be scared, I’ll protect you.”

She glared up at him as he gave her a shit-eating grin. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. 

“Please,” she said, striding towards the Nexus. “I could whoop your ass any day.” 

Reaper shrugged at Fable and followed after Mirage. He didn’t try and contest her point, he knew she was right. She could best any other Drifter in the Aether at combat. Bastion had made sure of it.

Reaper came to stand beside her as she looked out over the dark landscape. Dark shapes moved within the darkness, promising death and destruction at every turn. 

“On behalf of the Aether and the Otherworld,” Fable said as she put her hand on Mirage’s shoulder. “I thank you both.”

Reaper and Mirage each gave her a tight smile before she nodded and stepped back. They gave each other a nod and turned to face the Nexus. 

Slowly, they stepped forward as they held their Weapons up in front of them. The air that divided the Apex and the Nexus rippled and changed, splitting to allow the Pair passage into the Domain of Nightmares.

Together, they stepped into the Nexus.


	5. Chapter 4

Reaper and Mirage walked for what felt like hours, not meeting a single Nightmare. Mirage’s axe hung by her side, the hilt shortened to just two feet. Every now and again she would twirl it around and slash at the air, causing the ash lying around their feet to whip up and scatter. 

Reaper coughed as the ash blew into his face and he swatted it away. 

“Can you stop that?” He said, irritated. Mirage simply shrugged and let the axe hang loosely in her grip. A few seconds later, an inhuman shriek shattered their ears. 

Immediately they turned their backs towards each other and stood back-to-back, circling slowly. They knew the drill by now.

“Where is it?” Mirage whispered. 

Reaper closed his eyes and his grip on his Scythe tightened. An orange mist began to surround them as the runes on his Weapon glowed. Suddenly, the mist disappeared and he opened his eyes. 

“There,” he stared at a group of boulders. They both turned to face the rocks. 

Mirage hefted her axe and the hilt lengthened. She waved it in front of them and the sapphires on the axe head glowed blue, the air around them beginning to ripple and shimmer as she fabricated a mirage.

The Nightmare stepped into view. Its skin was a bleak white, almost translucent. It seemed stretched, barely covering its four limbs. They could easily see its skeleton through the pale skin, its single lung expanding and contracting as it breathed. It had no eyes. 

“Shit,” Mirage hissed. She waved her axe again and the mirage disappeared. What use was a visual illusion against a creature that couldn’t see?

Reaper lifted his scythe and slashed the air in front of them three times. The Nightmare stepped closer, its nostrils flaring. It smelt them. The air before them glowed with orange lines as the Rune Reaper had drawn took form. The Rune pulsed and the Nightmare hissed, but it didn’t stop its approach. 

Reaper waved his hand and the Rune disappeared. In its place, he drew a new one, this one far more intricate. The creature hissed and growled as the Rune inflicted pain, but again it kept coming. 

“Dammit,” Reaper muttered, swiping at the air again. Again he drew a Rune, and this time the Nightmare shrieked and shook in agony. Mirage and Reaper almost dropped their weapons, the sound was so painful. They covered their ears as best they could, but it didn’t help. 

Mirage grunted, angry, and stepped out from behind the glowing Rune. She twirled her axe and the air rippled and glimmered around her. Then she disappeared. The Nightmare seemed confused for a moment before it regained its senses. It hissed at the air around it, whipping its head around frantically.

Reaper drew another Rune in the air before him, focusing all his strength on it. This one would hopefully shield Mirage completely, masking her scent and sound as well as form. He saw that it worked; the Nightmare froze. 

Then its blank gaze fell on Reaper. It started forward again, this time faster. Suddenly, the air around it rippled to the point Reaper could see nothing. When it cleared, he saw Mirage standing over the Nightmare’s headless corpse, her axe dripping with black blood. 

“We should find a place to stay tonight,” She said, stepping over the corpse and walking in the direction they had been travelling. She shook her axe to clear the blood off. The corpse crumbled, as if it were made of sand, and receded into the ash surrounding it. It was as if it was never there. 

Reaper nodded and followed after her. For the remainder of their search for shelter, they were extra careful. Mirage kept up a constant illusion, rendering them invisible to any other Nightmares that might pass them by. They were far deeper into the Nexus than they had ever been before. 

Every now and again, they saw another Nightmare. Mirage kept up her illusion, and they mostly ignore the Pair. But there were some that Reaper had to help with. He didn’t use the Rune he had used earlier again, it needed too much energy. He stuck to simple ones, and the Nightmares mostly left them alone. 

They both noticed that the Nightmares grew gradually stronger the deeper into the Nexus they went. Neither said it out loud.

Soon they reached another cluster of rocks. Reaper checked to see if it was safe, and once he confirmed it, they went inside. 

The small room created by the rocks was only a few feet wide. Mirage dropped her illusion and slumped against the wall of the cave. She reached into her pocket and drew out the Darkweed. Before she could tip the contents into her mouth, Reaper snatched the vial away. Mirage glared at him, but was far too tired to argue. 

She knew she needed to sleep, and Reaper knew it too. She had kept her mirage up all day – she was far too weak to stay up all night. 

Reaper swallowed a bit of Darkweed before tucking the vial into his pocket and sitting next to her. She let her head slump to rest on his shoulder. 

“Reap?” She said softly. 

“Mhm?” Came his reply. 

“Do you think we’ll get out of this alive?” She asked, ending with a yawn.

Reaper thought for a moment. As he was about to answer, he heard her breathing deepen. She was asleep. 

“I hope so.” He muttered and let his head lean against the stone wall. For the rest of the night, he would keep watch.


	6. Chapter 5

Kiera woke up late the next morning. She was late for school. 

Faster than she ever had before – especially since today was one of the days she was exhausted – she pulled on half decent clothing and managed to make her hair look at least a little bit presentable. 

Her quick descent down the stairs drew her mother’s attention. 

“Morning mom!” She called as she ran past her mother. 

“Kiera!” She called back. Reluctantly, Kiera made her way back to where her mother stood in the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows, a gesture that told her mother she was impatient. 

“What’s this?” Her mother asked, gesturing to the mess of rice on the kitchen counter. Kiera sighed and ran her hands through her hair, shaking it out. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up.” She dropped her bag and walked to where her mother was standing to begin cleaning up her mess. She would just have to be even later to school. Her mother’s hand gently closed around her wrist. Kiera met her eyes.

“Love, what’s going on with you?” Her mother questioned softly. “I never see you anymore, you’re always in your room or out with friends… I’m worried about you.” 

Kiera sighed and leaned against the table, her fatigue catching up to her. She rubbed her hand over her face and shook her head. 

“I’m fine.” She said and went to continue cleaning. 

“No, you’re not.” Her mother persisted. “Talk to me.” 

“It’s just…” Kiera started as she cleaned. “The dreams and-”

“Dreams?” Her mother broke in. Kiera frowned. 

“Yea… um.” She seemed uncertain now. “They’re always the same, with a giant hall, and Reaper, and-”

“Who’s Reaper?” Her mother interrupted again. 

“Uh, he’s my… partner, I think?” Kiera shrugged. Her mother sighed with a shudder and turned away to start pacing the kitchen. “But just in the dreams.” Kiera said quickly. 

Her mother was muttering to herself now as she paced. Things about fracturing, and someone – him – coming back. 

“Mom?” Kiera asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Her mother whipped her head towards her and forced a smile. 

“Nothing, darling.” She said and walked past her out the kitchen. “Come, let’s get you to school. Leave that, I’ll clean it later.” 

Kiera frowned, but obeyed. Her mother had a car and would get her to school faster than her feet would. Plus, the school was on the way to the hospital where her mom worked. She was a nurse there. 

As Kiera got into the car and pulled on her seatbelt, she realized something.

For the first time ever, she remembered everything about her dream; and everyone.

-

Her mother dropped her off with less than a good bye, which was not that odd considering the whole drive had been spent in silence. Her mother had muttered about something every now and again, always about him.

Kiera took a moment to frown at her mother’s odd behaviour before she bounded up the stairs to the school. She quickly checked her schedule; maths with Mr. Stykes. Joy. 

She ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of his door. She had Damien in this class with her. Double joy. 

Cautiously she tapped on the door and pushed it open. As expected, the whole class quieted down to stare at her. 

“Miss le Blanc, so nice of you to join us.” Mr Stykes remarked. His nose was always turned up at everyone, but he was extra-snooty just for her. She was special. 

She gave him a sarcastic smile and said, “So nice to be here.”

He glared at her as she went to take her seat. She slumped into it and the class started up again. The seat next to her was empty. Where was Damien?

She frowned.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, and before she knew it, she was asleep on her arms. Luckily, she didn’t dream this time. 

“Miss le Blanc!” A voice startled her awake a few minutes later. She looked up through blurry eyes to find an angry Mr Stykes staring down at her. “First you come late, then you sleep through my whole class?” He continued, seething. “That’s to the principal’s office with you, madam! Disgraceful!” 

Kiera rolled her eyes and collected her things, finding the rest of the class staring at her again. 

“What? Do I have a mark on my face or something?” She asked, irritated. 

“Miss le Blanc!” Stykes reminded her. 

“I’m going, I’m going.” She muttered and stalked out the classroom. The class snickered and giggled behind her. 

Principal Mortie Nerus Rex was known throughout the school for his funny name, and his surprisingly good looks. Every girl in the school dreamed of being sent to his office, if only to be directly addressed by the Rex himself. Or undressed. Kiera scoffed. 

She never liked the Rex. He always seemed a bit off to her, and she was sure he took more of an interest into her life than was necessary. 

Eventually she reached his office. It was on the other side of the school, and now the only thing that separated her from her freedom and her confinement was a frosted glass door. 

She cautiously lifted her hand to knock. Before she could touch the door, however, a voice came from inside. 

“Come in,” Rex said. Kiera sighed and pushed the door open, stepping inside. “Ah, Kiera!” He smiled a strangely predatory smile as he watched her close the door and seat herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Good morning, sir.” She said. He put down the pen he had been writing with and folded his arms, leaning forward onto his desk. 

“What brings you to my office?” He asked. 

“Mr Stykes.” She replied, sneering slightly. The Rex startled her with a deep laugh, making her look up to meet his eyes. He seemed genuinely amused. 

“Oh, that old bat.” He said, leaning back into his chair. He seemed relaxed, as if they were old friends chatting about the weather. Dreadful rain recently. Could catch a cold in that. Must be careful. 

“Yes, he is always sending you poor students here for petty reasons. What’d you do this time?” The Rex asked, bringing her out of her strange imaginings. Maybe she was getting too little sleep. She seemed severely delirious. She doubted it. 

“I came late,” Kiera started, a little bit embarrassed. 

“Kieraa!” He berated, a mask of mock disappointment covering his face. “Why were you late?” 

“I overslept.” She said in a clipped tone. He was getting on her nerves. 

“Does this happen often?” He asked. Kiera considered the answer. 

“Not really,” she said. “Just every now and again.” 

“Is there any specific reason for your fatigue?” 

“Uhm,” she said uncertainly. 

“Kiera, if it’s a problem at school, you need to notify me immediately so that I can rectify it.” He interrupted, leaning forward again. He seemed sincere. Almost too sincere. 

“Oh, no no.” She said, chuckling slightly. “It’s just these dreams that I keep having. Sometimes they don’t really let me get any sleep. Well, they do, but… I’m just-”

“Always tired when you wake up?” He broke in. She frowned up at him. He played it off with a chuckle and waved his hand at her. “My brother was an Oneirologist. He studied dreams and sleep patterns,” he explained. “Was very passionate about it. You pick up a few things here and there when you live with someone obsessed.”

Kiera still frowned, but she nodded anyway. 

“You may have a mild form of sleep apnea, or something similar,” the Rex went on to explain. “I think you should go on home and try and get as much sleep as you can. If this persists, maybe your mother should take you to see a doctor.” 

“Oh, no its fine. I’ll be fine.” She said and started getting to her feet. “My mother’s a nurse anyway so she can-”

“Kiera,” He stopped her. She met his eyes. “Go home. Sleep. I’m telling you as your principal, and for your well-being. Sleep apnea could be a potentially serious condition if not watched carefully and treated if necessary.”

Kiera sighed and nodded, making her way to the door.

“Oh, and Kiera?” He stopped her again as her hand touched the door knob. She rose an eyebrow. “Say hi to your mom for me.” He gave her another grin as she exited the office. 

The whole walk home, Kiera replayed their conversation over in her head again and again. Could it really just be a medical condition? She doubted it. She decided to ask her mother about it when she got home; she was bound to know something about it. She was a nurse, after all. 

When Kiera got home, she finished cleaning up her mess on the kitchen counter before making it upstairs and into her room. 

Maybe she did have a condition. It would explain why she was so tired all the time. 

She collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep instantly. Again.


	7. Chapter 6

Mirage woke up around midnight. She wasn’t completely rested, but she was rested enough to give Reaper a break. 

“Hey,” she yawned and stretched. She noticed a faint orange glow filling the cave. Reaper was using his Weapon to light it, the Runes carved into his blade glowing a light orange, pulsing every now and then.

“Hey,” Reaper seemed surprised to find her up so early. 

“Anything interesting happen while I was out?” She asked. Reaper snorted. 

“Nope. Just watching you drool.” He laughed as Mirage slapped his arm and angrily swiped at her mouth. 

“Like you’re any better,” she muttered. 

“What was that?” Reaper taunted. She stuck her tongue out a him and got to her feet to stretch. Reaper remained seated as he watched her. 

“Yes, we will.” He said softly. She frowned at him. “To answer your previous question – if we’ll get out alive – yes. We will.”

Mirage gave her partner a soft smile and stepped over to him to ruffle his hair. 

“You’re always so optimistic.” She said as he swatted her hand away. “Makes me wonder how I’m still so dead inside.”

They both chucked. “Oh, no.” Reaper said, smiling. “That’s all you, dear. I’ve done my best. You’re simply un-livable.” 

“Un-lovable, you mean.” She interjected. 

“Oh, hey now.” Her partner smirked. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

She snorted and reached down to slap his knee. He caught her wrist before it could hit his knee, though. But the momentum of her swing still jarred her, she tripped over and fell into her partner’s lap. Their faces were inches apart. 

They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Mirage cleared her throat and scrambled to her feet. She frantically dusted the ash off her cloak, refusing to meet Reaper’s eyes. 

“You should probably get some sleep,” she said softly. Reaper grunted. She whirled round to face him again and held her hand out. He frowned at her. 

“Darkweed,” she said, shaking her hand. 

“Oh, yea.” Reaper said and pulled the vial out his pocket. He handed it to her and watched as she gulped some down. She closed the vial again and then tossed it into the air and caught it again before slipping it into her pocket. She gave Reaper a smile that he didn’t return. 

“I’m gonna go see what’s happening outside,” she said. He raised an eyebrow and was about to protest when she flicked her wrist and her axe appeared. Her bracelet jingled. He still stared sceptically. She huffed and waved the Weapon in front of her, making the air shimmer as the sapphires on the axe heads glowed. It was almost as if a curtain was closed down in front of her.

Reaper sighed as he watched her disappear. The air rippled ever so slightly as the mirage settled, and all he could see was the back of the cave. The air rippled again and his partner was revealed. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, rolling her eyes as she saw how hesitant he still looked. “I’ll only be a few minutes. Don’t worry, I won’t leave your sorry ass to the Nightmares.”

He chuckled and she smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cave wall. 

“Don’t wonder too far,” he warned as she started to walk out the cave. 

“Yes, mother!” She called back. He smiled softly as he listened to her receding footfalls.

His Weapon glowed a bright orange and then receded back into the pendant hanging around his neck, plunging the cave into inky darkness. 

Mirage twirled her axe around and around as she stood at the entrance to the cave. She waved her hand in front of her and a mirage appeared before her. It was a reverse mirage; it didn’t hide anything. Rather, it revealed what was hidden. She called it her Scope.

The landscape before her didn’t change one bit, but any Nightmares around the cave were highlighted in a soft blue. Their figures were easily visible against the dark landscape that was covered in ash and smothered by malevolent clouds hiding a moonless sky. 

She watched as a particularly big Nightmare moved some way off, but it didn’t seem to be coming towards them. There were a few smaller Nightmares closer to the cave, but she would easily be able to Banish them without Reaper’s help. 

She waved her hand again and the Scope dissipated. She turned and walked back inside the cave to find Reaper happily snoring away. The glowing sapphires entombed within her axe head pulsed a constant blue, lighting the cave. It made her surroundings feel cold, whereas Reaper’s orange glow had made it feel warm. She snorted as she saw the drool on his lip.

Well, at least she’d be able to throw it back in his face when he woke up. 

She huffed and slumped down next to him, her arm resting on her knee. She studied her reflection in the mirrors of her axe head. Her eyes were the same blue of her mirages, a bright, glowing, baby blue that pierced the darkness around them. 

Reaper’s were similar, although his were orange. 

A movement from the mouth of the cave caught her attention. Instinctually, she immediately threw up a mirage. As quiet as a cat, she got to her feet. The mirage masked her and Reaper from view, but not from any other senses. 

A dark figure stood at the mouth of the cave. It was tall and thin, with no visible facial features. It seemed to be little more than black smoke shaped to form something almost-human. 

It did nothing as Mirage watched it, ready to pounce at any moment. 

It just stood and stared; not making a sound, not making a single movement. It didn’t even breathe. It just stood and watched. 

After almost an hour, Mirage made her first movement. She stepped through her mirage, the air rippling and closing around her. 

The creature moved too. It seemed to tilt its head, as if acknowledging her. She frowned, axe up in front of her and ready to strike. It must’ve known she was there the whole time. It had just been waiting for her to emerge from behind her mirage.

“Greetings, Illusioness.” It spoke. It startled her with its raspy voice, seemingly rusty from an eternity of disuse. There was also an underlying tone of familiarity. She felt as if she knew this Nightmare somehow, but it was impossible. 

Her Otherself in the Otherworld would not have had any dream that wasn’t of the Aether since she had been fifteen, and either way, Mirage wouldn’t remember any Nightmares she would have had.

Kiera.

The name came suddenly. Mirage gasped at the memory. She knew her name. Her name in the Otherworld. 

“You will remember more,” The thing spoke again. Again, its voice seemed familiar. “As the Barrier weakens, so do the forces that hold my Brethren here. The forces that keep your two lives separate weaken too, allowing your mental barrier to crumble. You will start to remember that life here, and you will remember this life there. Do you not see the glory of what is to come?”

Mirage frowned as more memories flooded her head; a bowl of rice, a frantic woman, a teacher. A man that looked strangely similar to Reaper. Odd thing was, her Otherself seemed to severely dislike him.

“Who are you?” She asked, addressing the thing for the first time. Nightmares rarely ever spoke, and even when they did it was normally jumbled threats. They never responded when spoken to, never intelligently anyway. She doubted the thing would answer, but then again, it seemed smarter than other Nightmares already. This Nightmare was different. This Nightmare was dangerous. 

“I speak for the Providence.” It said, surprising her. “He conveys his messages through me. It is the highest honour he may bestow. I will not fail him.”

The thing seemed to glitch and shudder. One moment it seemed a tangible thing, the next it was broken apart into wisps of tainted smoke. 

“Wait!” Mirage called, running after it as it floated out the cave. Her concentration dropped, and the mirage shielding Reaper fell. 

When Mirage made it outside, the thing was nowhere to be seen. She doubted she would have been able to anyway, it was far too dark outside to see much of anything.

She waved her hand through the air, hoping to find it through her Scope.

What the Scope revealed however, froze her limbs in fear. 

The Nightmare she had seen moving far off earlier, the big one, was now standing right in front of her. It was much bigger than she had anticipated; it must’ve been farther away than she thought.

That didn’t matter now. The massive, hulking, terrifying Nightmare now stood before her. And without her Scope, she never would’ve seen it. 

The Nightmare was easily three stories tall and a story wide. It seemed to be covered in a hard shell. It would be near to impossible for her to break through it without Reaper’s help. She stared helplessly as the Nightmare lifted its front leg. 

She was going to die. 

A voice to her left startled her. 

“Do not worry, Illusioness. The Providence wants you unharmed. It is my duty to fulfil that wish to my greatest ability. My Brother will not hurt you.” The Nightmare from the cave spoke, way to close to her for comfort. She shuddered as she felt the air around her drop in temperature. 

She couldn’t see this Nightmare through her Scope. No Nightmare had ever been able to hide from her before. 

“What do I call you?” She asked it. 

“Emisar will do.” It replied. 

“Well, Emisar.” She said, a resolve settling in her voice. She doubted she could Banish either of these Nightmares without Reaper’s help, so her best bet was to try not to get killed. “What are you going to do with me?”

“The Providence wants you at the Barrier.” Emisar replied. 

“Why?” She asked, never taking her eyes from the hulking behemoth in front of her. It still had its front leg raised with its paw extended towards her. 

“That is for the Providence to explain.” Emisar rasped. Mirage felt a bone-chilling cold press against her lower back. She moved forward to escape it. This seemed to be what Emisar intended, as the cold pushed her up and onto the Nightmare’s paw – if it could be called a paw. It was the size of a small car. 

“I thought you spoke for the Providence,” Mirage said carefully. 

“There are some things his Eminence doesn’t even tell his proxy.” Emisar replied.

Mirage nodded and stood in silence as the Nightmare seemed to lift her onto its back. It seemed to be covered in blisters and open sores. Mirage thought for a moment about attacking one of its weak points; but thought against it as it would probably take more than one hack to bring the behemoth down. And then she’d still have to deal with Emisar. 

She did not stand much of a chance.

The Nightmare began to move and Mirage stumbled. She regained her footing, however, and was able to find one decent spot on the Nightmare’s back to sit down on. 

She closed her eyes and envisioned the cave that Reaper was sleeping in. She focused all her strength on shielding him with everything she had. 

Her axe pulsed a brilliant blue, and in the distance, she could see a dome of the same blue shimmer and disappear. 

Reaper would be safe, for now at least. She didn’t know if she could say the same for herself, though.


End file.
